<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Starbucks has free WIFI by FizzyOrange</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882378">Starbucks has free WIFI</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzyOrange/pseuds/FizzyOrange'>FizzyOrange</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lunch Club, Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2012 style apocalypse au, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, i wrote this ages ago but after the latest update i remembered it existed, my writing is usually better than this i swear, written all at once at 3am</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzyOrange/pseuds/FizzyOrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of the world. Two men sit in a Starbucks and ponder what that entails for all the days that come next.</p><p>...</p><p>Or maybe they'll just take advantage of this somehow working WIFI signal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>MosesIRL &amp; Ted Nivison, just two guys being dudes at the end of the world</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Starbucks has free WIFI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WreakingHavok/gifts">WreakingHavok</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it occurred to me that I have so many small drabbles for things that I never post, and that I hardly ever post because of that. so here begins my voyage in posting small, more random, and far less polished stuff!! hope you enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the Starbucks has smashed windows, most of the tables and chairs are knocked over, and there’s a huge crack along the main marble counter. miscellaneous machinery covers the floor behind this crumbling counter, in pieces, dented or pulled apart beyond use. </p><p>despite this, two people sit in the high chairs attached to the split and uneven floor, forward facing the shattered windows, arms leaning on what somehow remains a shaky table. and they are watching videos made in a now lost time.</p><p>next to them, there are two old plastic coffee cups with the titular Starbucks logo printed on the side. </p><p>there’s nothing in them, of course, but it’s nice to pretend. </p><p>one says to the other that they should take the cups with them when they leave, because why not? they can use them to drink their water.</p><p>the other snorts, and agrees. they both go back to watching their video, the captured past blaring out the worn-looking phone’s speaker. they both smile in a way far too small and subtle for their large faces. like it doesn’t quite fit, like that hesitant smile wasn’t made for them.</p><p>at one point, while sucked into the video and its past and its allure, the taller of the two absentmindedly grabs the coffee cup next to him. brings it to his mouth for a sip.</p><p>he is in the past, at that moment.</p><p>he comes up with nothing. </p><p>it’s empty. he remembers.</p><p>so is the Starbucks. he remembers.</p><p>so, he remembers, is everything.</p><p>he puts the cup back down on the shaky table. it leaves his hand as crushed and broken as the present is.</p><p>(a waste, but he can always try and bend the plastic back. though it won’t be the same. or just take another from the scattered stack of identical cups across the floor. though it won’t be the same.)</p><p>he remembers the present once again. and he wishes he didn’t. and he wishes he could drink stupid coffee from this stupid coffee cup. but he knows he can’t and he knows he probably never will again.</p><p>(it will never be the same.)</p><p>and maybe that’s what is worst of all. he remembers not just his present, not just this empty cup and this smashed window and this old phone showing before him his old life, but he remembers his future, too. he remembers that it’s not just this one empty coffee cup. not just this one destroyed and abandoned Starbucks. he remembers that this is the world now. that this will always be the world, now. that this is the future now.</p><p>(idly he thinks about how long it takes plastic to degrade.)</p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p>it makes him feel empty.</p><p>crushed.</p><p>a crushed, empty, Starbucks coffee cup.</p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p>he can’t afford that.</p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p>so, he pretends. </p><p>so, he puts the coffee cup back in place.</p><p>so, he forces a laugh, and looks back at the video playing in front of him. </p><p>and he allows himself to get lost in the past for a minute more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey guys! life has been beating the shit out me recently but I think its all up from here onwards. And incredible news: I have actually been working on some stories that will indeed be posted up here eventually!! But I write so much small random stuff like this that I figured I should actually get into the habit of posting it somewhere lmao, rather than it all just wasting away in my notes app. </p><p>so yeah! hopefully I will be becoming more active again soon. lots of fun stuff to come, I promise guys :]</p><p>And to anyone from the Havok Cult Discord who reads this, know that I love you so very much, that I miss you a whole lot, and that I should be way more active online again soon!!!!! you guys are genuinely the best &lt;3333333</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>